Farewell
by EvelynEvelyn
Summary: "If it had been anyone, it would of been you" she whispered sadly, and shed a single tear as Diaval's perplexed expression turned to panic. • One-Shot •


**A/N; I loved this movie so so soooo much! And totally ship Maleficent x Diaval, though I don't really see Maleficent ever letting anyone in on a romantic level ever again after Aurora's father.**

**So be warned, there are no happy endings to be had in this fic!**

**Also I haven't got a beta reader so all spelling mistakes/typos etc etc are all my fault, and please ignore them!**

**Disclaimer; I own nothing, not even a pair of fantabulous wings *sobs***

**Hope you enjoy! Even with the angstttt ;)**

* * *

_"Evil Queens, Wicked Witches and Malevolent Sorceresses; they are all princesses who were never rescued."_

"Do not speak of such things" she hissed, looking at him with the same intensity as always "My wings have deceived you, when I was without them..."

"I_ still_ felt the same" Diaval knew it was a risky move, to interrupt her like that, but he needed her to know "That you were and _are_ the most beautiful creature I have ever seen"

He felt a weight being lifted off of his human shoulders. The words he had wanted to speak ever since been given a voice, finally had been uttered. A raven did not lie, they were attracted to light, luminous objects. Maleficent was neither light nor an object, and yet ever since she had saved him, he was drawn to her.

Perhaps it was the masochist inside of him, to want what he knew deep down he could never have. The dark fairy was a deep pool of the unknown. A man, or any matter of creature could drown in those orbs she called eyes.

Even now as he looked upon her, the way the light reflected from dilated pupils made him shiver. It was both frightening and alluring; she was a siren and he was the shipwreck waiting to happen.

Diaval noticed that she had remained unusually quiet, there was no sharp remark or sarcastic rebuff, only a static silence that have fallen between them both.

"I am not to be toyed with" Finally she broke the silence that threatened to swallow them both. He watched her carefully as she walked past him, staring out at The Moore's from a hill they'd landed at after one of their nightly flights together.

Ever since Aurora had united the Kingdoms, and Maleficent was reunited with her wings, they had sent many an evening flying wordlessly side by side. It was one thing to be her wings, but to share them; Diaval had never knew such perfection existed until that moment. "Men make promises that they _cannot_ keep"

With her back to him, Diaval watched as her feathers would flex unintentionally and her back remained straight and regal as always. He knew that this version of her was not the true one. She was free, not stiff and aloof. This was her armour, a way to protect herself from demons she couldn't lay to rest. "Man's one true desire is power, Diaval... and power is seductive"

He let her words linger, before taking a tentative step closer "You speak the truth, of course, but you forget one thing, m'lady...I am _no man_"

There was another pregnant pause, before she finally turned to face him again. As always her features remained stoic, and did not reveal anything of how she felt.

"Perhaps then I should turn you back into your true form permanently, and be done with these ridiculous notions you carry" her tone was cold, but Diaval had spent too much time in her presence to not be able to detect an empty threat when he heard one, still he would play along. "

If that's what you desire, then as your humble servant I would accept it"

Amusement flickered across Maleficent's features, and she couldn't help but raise a perfect eyebrow at him. But any notion of mirth vanished as Diaval dared take her hand in his. His need to portray his feelings accurately over rode his fear of such a brash move.

And he smirked playfully as his mistress did not pull away immediately "But I do not believe it is what you truly want, _Maleficent_"

Her eyes widened slightly as he broke formality and used her real name. It was a rarity even after all this time, and it unnerved her.

Glancing down at their entwined hands, she wondered for a moment what would happen if she accepted defeat. If her let her heart override her brain, just as she had done with Aurora. Could she find happiness with this creature who had stood by her so loyally?

For the tiniest of seconds she imagined herself doing just that, finding happiness with him. Just as Aurora had done with her Prince.

But that self destructive part of her reared it's ugly head.

She was no princess and she needed no rescuing.

"If it had been anyone, it _would_ of been you" she whispered sadly, and shed a single tear as Diaval's perplexed expression turned to panic. Then with her free hand she motioned the usual spell that would keep him trapped in his true form forever "No! Plea-" But it was to late.

"Farewell, my love"

She was a wretched creature, and she would loathe herself for eternity. But having spent so long in the darkness, Maleficent knew that as capable as she was opening her heart up for her god daughter. To expose it for the sake of any other sort of love was impossible. Her past experience would always linger within the deep crevasses of her mind, and she would always wait for the day that everything was ripped from her once again.

True love was not some romantic inclination; it was what she felt for Aurora, a much deeper emotion. One that she could never comprehend, nor share with another.

No matter how much her heart cried out for it.

"I'm sorry" she sobbed, as she watched Diaval fly in front of her, still refusing to leave. She knew there was no point trying to force him to leave her side, even as a raven. As much as she wanted to scream at him to leave her alone; the sad truth was he had no where else to go. And besides, her warped mind concluded that at least she would not truly be without him.

He who had once been her wings, and stolen her heart.


End file.
